Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a catalyst for preparing aviation fuel from synthetic oil obtained by Fischer-Tropsch process and a method for preparing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, synthetic oil obtained by Fischer-Tropsch process can be converted into aviation fuel by hydroisomerization in the presence of catalysts. The catalysts are supported on zeolite carriers.
However, the carriers for the catalysts are acidic and have small pores. This results in violent cracking reaction of alkanes, low selectivity for aviation fuel, and low isomerization degree of alkanes.